


Alone

by mithborien



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ

Chiana doesn’t believe in friendship, only partnerships.

She doesn’t believe in the truth, only her version of it.

She doesn’t believe in playing by the rules, she writes her own.

She doesn’t believe in helping the needy, she needs it more.

She doesn’t believe in trust, no one is worthy of it.

She doesn’t believe in paying, this universe owes her more.

She doesn’t believe in doing her fair share, she has better things to do.

She doesn’t believe in being part of something, no one ever wants her to stay.

Then she came to Moya and suddenly her beliefs didn’t mean dren.


End file.
